rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Samantha Greene (Earth-1001)
I honestly don't think I need an introduction to my own page, do I? Seems kinda rude if you think about it. History It's me, ya homegirl Sam. I grew up in beautiful scenic California, where the waves and babes are amazing. By age 6, my mother wrote and published a successful comic book series about me. I... was not too thrilled about it. Certainly someone special like me didn't need her own facade to make it big. When I was nine, my father died in a tragic aircraft accident. But by some miracle, I met my best friend and future wife, Jennifer Walters. At age 18, Jenny and I began our longing relationship. We, sadly, moved to different parts of the country, where I moved to Maine to begin studies. Also during my time away, I began pursing a career in superheroing, going by the "cutesy" name Hellcat. I should also mention that I died during this time. '''Yeah, I know. '''I blame this guy for keeping me dead and fighting in a hellish battle arena. Luckily, some costume freako named Grim Reaper resurrected me and in time too, for my collage graduation. I moved back to California to learn that Jen had gone to law school at UCLA and was planning to be a full time lawyer. We moved into a studio apartment. We had finally planned our life out, or so we thought. I ventured to clear my mind of everything the best way, by partying. When I did, I got caught in the claws of a horny hungry Demon girl that wanted my Soul. So what did I do? I said yes and gave it to her. Well, not all at once; she liked taking it in pieces so we could play girlfriend and girlfriend for as long as I could last. Was it the right choice? Probably not... but it sure felt good at the time. Present Day I now live with a beautiful She-Hulk (she prefers Hulk now) in a small home in my hometown. I stick to crimefighting while Hulkie lives it up in the courtroom. (Don't tell her I said that) Maybe I should update this soon so everyone can know about my Succubus. Or... maybe I should keep that a secret so no one can come find me and "Save me." I don't need saving. Partners Shiklah Where do I even begin. So this girl comes up to me one night and lures me to her hotel room. A fancy-ass hotel room, like, First-Class luxiary with velvety black and purple curtains and furniture. Her name is Shiklah, and she's supposedly a few hundred years old or something. Had a few flings with mortals and immortals, but she wasn't satisfied with them. Kinda like me and my girls, I guess. So she wanted to experiment with me. I couldn't say no, she was real pretty. But it was way off. It was so much better than anyone else I ever met. She eventually confessed, telling me she was a Succubus and that she wanted to feast on my soul. She needed my Life energy to survive. She proved it by showing me her horns and stuff. Well, what did I do? I just held her close and agreed to give up my soul for her. I was genuinely curious what sex with a Demon would be like. So she showed me. God, she showed me real good. As expected, she sucked something out of me and I was a bit tired at the end, but it felt pretty good. She convinced me to stay with her, so there I was, living in this fancy hotel room with this beautiful Succubus as we made love and she took pieces of my existence in her. The longer I stayed with her, the more I let her feed, the better it felt, the more I wanted to let her take it all. Should I let her? It seems I have a really large quantity of Life energy, a powerful Soul... otherwise I think I should be dead already. So... what's the harm in letting her feed off me the entire session, for hours on end? Its not like it hurts... and I'm gonna be with her a long, long time. Maybe even forever. Hmm. Guess its better she kills me with pure pleasure than going out some other way. Yeah. Let's give it all to her next time. And the next. And the one after. I'm all hers. Category:Human Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Female Category:Hero